Bewitched
by MobBob
Summary: Angelique is under investigation by the SSR. This isn't a problem for her. She simply has to seduce the agent investigating her. Character study. Some Smut. BDSM.


Angelique stood over her bed, examining the woman who lay there. She ran her hand over the woman's thigh. She shuddered at the feel of the older woman's hand gliding over her skin. What was her name? Peggy? It didn't matter. When she was done with her, this woman would be no longer be a threat to Angelique. In fact, she'd be nothing more than a pawn in her hand.

Angelique had enjoyed women before. She needed something to entertain herself over the years. If she had to guess, she wasn't Peggy's first woman either. She had been to boarding school after all. This was different though. This was business. Peggy had burst into Angelique's office, throwing around wild accusations. She did so without any tact or subtlety, almost as if she had something to prove. Angelique wasn't impressed. This Peggy was the kind of woman who put up a front of being tough and invulnerable, but it was only a front. Angelique on the other hand was the real deal. For all her bluster, Peggy was quite simple to seduce. Angelique simply had to poke and prod in the right places.

She had cooperated with the agent, showing her the files she had asked about. She probably wasn't expecting that. Angelique could clearly see that Peggy wanted to yell at her, maybe smack her around a bit, but she couldn't. Angelique smiled at her, knowing full well she probably thinking of choking her. She was mad at something. Something that had happened a long time ago. Something that she couldn't deal with. Angelique just needed to know what it was and how to bring it to the surface. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

Peggy pretended to look at the papers, making sure to avoid eye contact with her suspect. "No, you've done enough."

"Are you sure?" said Angelique. "I'd do anything to help my country, and those brave men in the Science Reserve who protect it."

Peggy ground her teeth. "I'm sure you would."

Angelique went to leave her office, but then turned around. "Tell me, why do you do this?"

"What?" said Peggy. "Put vile, loathsome people away?"

Angelique sat on the edge of her desk, extending a leg playfully out towards Peggy. "Yes. Judging by your accent it isn't because of a sense of patriotism."

Peggy looked up from the papers. "I do it to serve a greater purpose than myself. To make this world better and safer for others. I suppose someone who has had everything handed to them their entire life wouldn't understand that."

"I suppose someone like that wouldn't," said Angelique. "But, there must have been something that motivated you. So what was it? Were your parents cruel? Did you grow up watching rich men get away with their crimes? Was there a family member who died in the line of duty?"

Peggy almost dropped the papers she was holding. "What did you say?"

"Was that it?" said Angelique. "You lost someone? Who was it?"

Peggy headed towards the door of the office. "Thank you Mrs. Bouchard for your assistance. Someone will contact you if we have further questions."

Angelique hopped off the desk and put her hand on Peggy's shoulder. "It's Miss. Bouchard and you don't have to leave. I understand what you're going through."

Peggy spun around, a fist raised over her head. "You know what I hate? When people like you, people who've been born into the lap of luxury, yet feel the need to-"

"You misunderstand me," said Angelique. "You may see me as a spoiled rich girl, who never had to work for anything in her life, but I've experienced hardships. I know what it's like to lose someone you love and to know you will never be able to be with them again. I also know that you might think that you think you're being strong by pretending that it doesn't affect you, by putting on a brave face and channeling your feelings through misplaced anger, but you're not. It doesn't help to keep your feelings bottled up. It will simply eat you away from the inside. You need to let those feelings out. So tell me, who did you lose?"

Peggy collapsed foreward, burying her sobbing face into Angelique's chest. "Everyone! My brother, friends, the man that I loved! Everyone I love keeps leaving me!"

Angelique patted the back of Peggy's head. She had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from laughing. "There, there. That's good. Let it out. Don't you feel better?"

Peggy looked up. "No."

"You will. Just give it time." Angelique then began to lean in, her lips puckering for a kiss. However, Peggy raised a hand to stop her. Angelique thought that her plan had failed, but Peggy proceeded to wipe the lipstick off her face and then stuck her face out to receive Angelique's kiss. And that's how they arrived here, with Peggy naked and cuffed to Angelique's bed. She lay on the bed, shivering in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Angelique could detect a sense of guilt coming from the agent, as if she was betraying someone. She wouldn't be the first person Angelique had led astray.

Angelique ran her hand up Peggy's thigh. It slid over her hip, making sure to avoid her wetness. She could tell that Peggy was aroused, but she was going to have to wait a bit more for her release. Her hand then worked it's way down Peggy's other thigh, finishing on the agent's knee. Angelique leaned down and kissed her knee. "Do you like this?"

Peggy moaned. "Yes!"

"What about this?" Angelique kissed her thigh.

"Yes, oh yes!"

"And this?" Angelique left a trail of kissed up her thigh. She stopped at her hipbone. "What about this? Do you want me to kiss you here?"

"Oh yes, kiss me there!"

"As you wish." Angelique kissed Peggy's hipbone. She sucked on the agent's pale flesh, letting her teeth clutch a small patch of skin. She liked it. Her hands instinctively shot forward, to run through the locks of Angelique's hair, but the cuffs restrained her. Angelique smiled. She got up and jumped onto the bed. Her hands traveled upward, grabbing the agent's breasts. Angelique had to be impressed. They were massive and barely seemed to fit in her hands. She squeezed them, causing the woman to giggle. She then ran her thumbs over her already hard nipples. Her tongue proceeded to lick the hard nubs, sucking on them to her heart's content.

Once she was satisfied with playing with her breasts, she crawled up to Peggy's chest and planted her knees below the agent's arms, flanking her breasts. She then thrust her hips forward so that her wetness was now right in front of Peggy's face. This wasn't the first time she'd done this and knew what to do.

Her tongue shot forward, finding Angelique's clit. No, she didn't lick it. Instead she took her tongue and licked around her clit, refusing to give pleasure to her lover. Turnabout is fairplay after all. She continued with this until she decided that Angelique was sufficiently teased. She then gave the clit a big lick, as if she were a child who had been given a lollipop after a long day of good behavior. Her enthusiasm was admirable. She wondered how long it had been since Peggy was intimate with another person, man or a woman. No doubt this experience would be good for her, maybe get her to relax a bit.

Peggy lifted her head and shoved her face into Angelique's thigh. She kissed the woman's thigh violently, using her teeth. My she was adventurous. She worked her way up to the dominant woman's wetness. Angelique's hand shot down and pushed Peggy's head closer into her. The agent gave her a big kiss, sucking on her wetness. Angelique arched herself backwards, letting out a great scream.

This was the most satisfying orgasm she'd ever had. Not even with Barnabas had she ever felt this good after sex, such pride in getting someone into bed. Dominating the agent had given her such a rush. She undid the handcuffs around Peggy's wrists. Despite her hands being free, Peggy left her hands where they were, as if she was waiting for permission to move. Good girl. Angelique then rested her head on Peggy's chest, kissing her. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," said Peggy, a dreamy look on her face. "I feel something I haven't felt in a long time. It's as if all my problems no longer matter."

"That's what happiness feels like." Angelique ran her hands through Peggy's hair, a smile forming on her face. She got out of bed and left her bedroom for a moment. She came back holding two martini glasses. She extended a hand towards Peggy. "I had feeling you were thirsty."

"Oh yes." Peggy grabbed the glass and took a sip. She flashed an eager smile at Angelique. That didn't last long. Soon Peggy's head began to drop, her eyes heavy with sleep. Angelique had to take the glass out of her hand before she spilled it. Peggy collapsed onto the bed, slipping into a deep sleep. Angelique caressed the back of her neck. She had a feeling the Science Reserve wouldn't be bothering her anytime soon. Not with Peggy under her spell.


End file.
